Halloween Madness
by mercyLokan
Summary: I know it's late. please don't kill me and enjoy. *Requested by KITTY-SPRINKLES-18"


Note: When Yata and Saru are talking about the school girl outfit in the beginning it's a reference to my one story 'Hey Sexy Lady.' I Just wanted to let the ones who haven't read that story know what they were talking about.

* * *

It was the scariest time of the year. Halloween. The year where kids get candy and the adults throw party's. Speaking of party's Scepter4 was throwing there own Halloween party. Everyone was invited even the other clans.

"Misaki~ I didn't think you'd except my invitation." Saru said to him when he finally found him in the crowd.

"Shut up monkey. I'm only here because I heard that white haired brat was here. I'm getting my revenge on the scrawny kid for what he did to me last year."

"You mean when you wore that sexy school girl outfit. I don't know why your so hung up on that. If I recall it lead to some pretty hot sex if I'm remember right."

"Your remembering wrong! That never happened! Augh! I cant wait to get my hands on him."

"Misaki, just leave the poor boy alone. He's practically harmless. He's like a defenseless little bunny. He couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Bunny? Of course! I'll have that cat girl change him into a goofy and silly looking bunny with huge front teeth and big floppy ears." Yata paused for a second and blushed. "But in order to do this I have to talk to that girl. Saru go talk to her for me!"

"What? Why do I have to? Do it yourself and grow some balls virgin."

Yata's face turned entirely red. "Go or I'll banned sex for two whole months!"

"Ba-banned?" Saru said the word as if it was poison.

"That's right." Yata's face showed he was serious.

Saru sighed and looked around to see if he could find the cat girl and the white haired boy. After a minute or two of looking around he spotted them. The boy was in the corner near the exit chatting away with one of the Scepter4 members. The girl was in the middle of the party floor dancing with her friend Kukuri from school.

"Neko." He called, walking over to her. "Shiro wanted me to ask you if you could change his costume into a bunny like custom. He's tired of wearing his other costume."

"Of course! Anything for Shiro!" Neko quickly agreed since it was requested by her master.

She used her stain power to change Shiro's costume but the costume wasn't what neither Yata or Saru were expecting. Neko did turn him into a bunny like creature. He had long bunny ears and a fluffy cotton tail but the rest of him was just his regular human body. His completely naked human body that is. His costume was completely gone only to be replace with bunny ears and a tail with his privates hanging out for all to see. Shiro's face immediately turned red and ran off in shame.

"Haha! Did you see the look on his face." Misaki laughed at the boy grabbing his third drink from the snack table which was filled with alcohol. "The humiliation on his face was priceless."

Saru walked back to where Misaki was and noticed how flushed his cheeks were. "Misaki, those drinks are filled with alcohol."

"Shut up, Saru. Of course I know that." Misaki slurred with his words.

"Whatever. Since I did you a favor don't you think you should repay me back." He said seductively, taking Misaki by the wrist and dragging him back to his dorm room.

"Hey! Slow down... I'm dizzy."

"Then you shouldn't of had so many drinks especially when you get sloshed on just one." Saru scolded him as he threw him on the bed. He hovered over the the vanguard and entangled his fingers in the boys red hair, removing his hat in the process. "It's time for you to return that favor, Mi-sa-ki~." He smirked, trailing his hand up the smaller males shirt and planting light kisses along his neck. A few kisses later and Saru could hear light snores coming from the smaller male. "Hey! Your not allowed to go to sleep!" He said angerly as he shook the other male roughly but he did not stir. Suddenly the sound of Fushimi's phone filled the room, signaling he had a call. He answered not even looking at the caller Id. "What!" He asked, anger bubbling in his voice.

 _'I love how you answer your phone Fushimi-kun. Very professional.'_ his bosses voice could be heard through the phone.

"Sorry captain..."

 _'Fushimi-kun, I need you to find that boy before he gets himself into trouble. Your not doing anything important right now, are you?'_

"No. not at all." He replied in a very ex-saturated tone.

 _'Good. Oh! And try not to pick on the boy to much.'_

"Yeah, sure. Bye." He said before hanging up. "Great."

* * *

He walked around the city for about twenty minutes until he heard faint sounds of crying coming from inside of an alley he was passing by. He entered it and found the boy crying in the corner. He let out a loud laugh, startling the boy.

"You look so pathetic cowering in the corner like that." Fushimi mocked him.

"Leave me alone!" He looked at the man with teary eyes. "Go away! I don't like you bully!"

"A bully, really? What are you? A preschooler?" He laughed at the boy even more. ' _He's kinda cute. Reminds me of Misaki when we were teenagers.'_

Shiro quickly got up and made a dash for it but was easily caught by Saru. The boy didn't even stand a chance. The raven dragged the boy back to Scepter4. When they get there Saru throws him into a random unoccupied room. "Here I got this for you." He handed the boy a carrot that he pulled out from his pocket. "Preoccupy yourself with this until I come back." Saru said before heading to the restroom that was right next door.

Saru entered the bathroom and locked it. Once he knew it was safe he unbuckled his belt and pulled out his member that was hiding out in his pants. He stroked it at a moderate pace, feeling his veins on his member pulsated with each stoke. His pace started to quickened as precum dripped down the tip. He was nearing climax when he heard a loud yelp from the other room, preventing him from finishing. He quickly zipped his pants back up and ran back into the room where Shiro was. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

The carrot that he gave him was not being used in the way he thought it would be. He thought the carrot would be eaten. The carrot was being devoured but not in the right hole. The boy was on his knees with his face down in the sheets and ass up thrusting the carrot in and out of his lewd hole, shamelessly. He moaned with each thrust that he gave himself.

The feeling of Saru's pants tightening around his crotch area made him let out a groan, making his presents known. Once Shiro relized someone was in the room his face turned into a mordified one. He scurried underneath the covers to hide his nude body.

"Get out!" The boy yelled, voice muffled by the covers.

"It's your fault for being a slutty tease." Saru taunted him. he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "As a matter a fact I should have you fix this problem you caused."

" _Problem... I caused?"_ The bunny peeked his head out from underneath the covers to look at this 'problem'.

"You'll take responsibility, right?" Saru unzipped his pants and let his member pop out from it's cage. "If you help me out I'll help you out."

Shiro thought for a moment, looking at the mans fully erect member. Shiro was pretty uncomfortable with his own erection and Fushimi did offer to help if he did the same for him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to put 'my' carrot into your mouth." He smirked.

Shiro blushed and slowly moved off the bed. He sat in between Saru's legs and hesitantly toke the mans member into his hands, stroking it slowly.

"You seemed rather eager to agree." Saru snickered.

Shiro just ignored his comment and enveloped his mouth around the mans pulsating member, trying to fit all of him into his mouth.

" Your a virgin, aren't you? So I'll have to be gentle with you. It would be pretty cruel for me to be rough with you when it's your first time." Fushimi said grabbing a handful of the boys hair and shoving his head down on his cock. Saru's massive cock hit the back of the boys throat, making the boy gag. The sudden tightening of the boys throat made him release. His cum shot down the boys throat, forcing him to swallow it. The moment the hand was removed from Shiro's head he turned and coughed. "Ah~ Sorry about that."

"Bully's are never truly sorry." Shiro said in a low voice, wiping his mouth.

"Huh? Are you calling me names again?" Saru asked, yanking on one of his floppy bunny ears.

"Ow!"

"I don't know if I want to help out such a rude bunny. You'll have to persuade me."

Shiro blushed and rubbed his ear. "P-please help me get this uncomfortable feeling to go away." Shiro begged.

"That's not good enough."

Shiro slowly slide his hands up the older males shirt, lifting the material up to show his abs. Shiro licked the mans chest, sliding his tongue up to his neck and leaving butterfly kisses along it.

Saru snickered before he spoke again. "Ride on top of me. I wanna see you stretch yourself and put me in you."

Shiro obeyed, hovering over the older male when he laid down. He held the ravens member and slowly seeped down on it. The bunny moved up and down on the males shaft at a slow and steady pace.

"What's with the slow pace? You should be stretched out plenty by that carrot you were fucking a few minutes ago." He said, suddenly thrusting upwards, hitting the boys g-spot directly.

"AH!" Shiro yelped.

"Come on. Move your hips more." Saru told him as he watch the boy shiver in pleasure. Once Shiro adjusted he started bouncing up and down like a bunny on the mans shaft. "This is a nice view." He said, watching his penis disappear into the boy over and over again. "Your insides are so tight and sticky." He started to play with the boys member, stroking the head with his thumb. "Hey. Speed it up."Saru demanded.

He gripped the boys hips and slammed him fully down on his cock. Shiro's insides completely covered Saru's cock like a swords sheath would do. Saru's sword pierced deep inside him. The force of there thrusting broke the bed but of course they wouldn't even stop to notice. The sounds of flesh slapping against each other and floors creaking along with moans bounced off the wall. After several more deep hard thrusts they both ejaculated. Saru's cum filled the boys insides and Shiro's cum shot out and splattered across the other males chest.

"Hey. Lick it up." Saru commanded, catching his breath.

Once shiro caught his breath he did as he was told, bending down and licking up his own white substance from the mans chest. After he swallowed it he spoke. "Again." His tail wagged in excitement.

"Again? If you want to go for another round I don't mind but are you sure you can handle more?"

"Yes!" He hopped in excitement ready to go for another round.

They spent hours going at it until Saru was completely worn out by the horny bunny. They past out on the broken but comfortable bed not knowing the owner of it. After a few hours of rest Saru woke up to find his captain looming over him with his sword only centimeters away from his neck.

"Good morning. Fushimi-kun. Did you have a good rest?"

 _'shit!'_

 _End._

* * *

 _*Story time with Mercy-chan~*_

 _So I went to a Halloween house with some of my friends and nobody else was there which was awesome because we didn't have to wait in a line._ _And guess who was the one that was picked on the most. It was me. before we even got into the place someone came up behind me and scared me._

 _I went and caword behind my friend. I was such a scaredy-cat. xD As soon as we went in someone came up behind me a tickled me. She asked what my name was and I was all like._

 _"I don't have one!"_

 _I stuttered as I spoke and I grabbed on to my friends sweatshirt who was in front of me. And guess what this butt munch did. He turned around and told them my name and as we were walking through the cornfield I could here people calling my name from all directions. One of them kept jumping out of nowhere and screaming my name and telling me to go first. Then others said they wanted to play with me or burn me alive and I just kept saying._

 _"I wouldn't make a good play mate!" Or "I don't burn to well."_

 _Of course I told them my friends name but they only wanted to pick on me. All and all it was a lot of fun. I diffidently want to go there again._

 _Tell me how your Halloween was guys._


End file.
